Farewell Forever To You
by Burnt Out Souls
Summary: Our pasts are a nightmare, haunting and taunting us until the day we die. It’s unavoidable, unexplainable...at least until the day we die, of course. And so here is the time where we say: “Farewell forever to you.” This is not BBxStar. [Oneshot]


I do not claim Teen Titans.

The lyrics are by Three Days Grace and are called _Never Too Late. _

* * *

**Summary: **Our pasts are a nightmare, haunting and taunting us until the day we die. It's unavoidable, unexplainable-at least until the day we die, of course. And so here is the time where we say: "Farewell forever to you." This is _not _BBxStar.

* * *

A/N: This story is dedicated to my best friend that died recently from a heart problem. He was like a brother to me, and his death affects me deeply. May those who knew him cherish the days he lived, the happy moments they spent with him and forget and forgive any wrong sins that he may have ever committed. May he rest eternally forever in peace, where someday I will join him.

The reason this is about Beast Boy and Starfire is because they have a slight brother/sister relationship, just like he and I. I would've done Raven and Robin, but he doesn't have anything in common with him and I can't have Robin die.

* * *

_**Farewell Forever To You**_

_Never Too Late_

Some people say that everyone has to grieve for those lost and that they _will _get over them soon. But where is the truth in that statement for me?

I never thought that he would die so soon, especially from a sickness that no one wants to explain to me, but I see no reason why. I am sure that knowing what happened to him will make me feel better, but yet they always refuse to tell me why.

So many questions are here with me as I sit here, regarding his grave silently, my tears streaming down my face. I always come here alone each day to talk to him, even if they tell me he cannot hear me; I know he can and that he sees me from up above.

But they refuse to listen to me, telling me that what is done is done and the past can never be revised, no matter how hard we wish, no matter what we do. The demons that haunt us will never die until we die; they die along with us.

Why must everything always be so hard for us? Why must this world be so cruel along with the horrid, sometimes dreaded Fate? But the biggest question that always remains is why us?

What did we ever do to have our friend ripped away from our grasp so suddenly, leaving him alone, frightened and depressed? I am certain that I have not committed anything that could result in him being stripped from us.

I know that the others miss him as well, but no one can miss him as much as I do. I cannot help but feel like it was my entire fault, that I caused his death. I should have done something more to help him, to stop his pain, to take away whatever made him die.

I shiver slightly as a cold wind buffets me, creating up a whirlwind of dirt and earth before me. My silent tears slowly turn into gentle weeps before they extend fully into cruel sobs that shake my entire body.

He was so young, so bright, lively and excited. His past always haunted him, and yet he hid it behind a façade so that we would not give him too much sympathy and so that we could be happy. He had thought that he could run from his past and make everything better, but no matter how hard, long and fast you run, it clings to you like tape, refusing to let go, allow you to be free.

His dark past had always remained unknown to me, until now when Robin explained it to me. He refused to enliven me with the details of the sickness our friend had received when he was a mere child, but the only thing that I know about it was that animals were immune to it, and so to save his life his father injected him with animal DNA, thus saving his life.

But the side effects caused him to go green, earn canine-like fangs and pointed ears. I gave him my sympathy for his abnormal colouring, but he always shrugged it off and said it was nothing to be concerned about, that it was something in the past.

He still hid behind the prankster that we thought he was, oblivious to what truly lay inside, to what he really was. He had always tried to make the one most like him happy, since he loathed so much from his past.

But she had always pushed him away, occasionally throwing him out the window into the ocean, or into a wall, or screaming in his face. I am certain that it caused him great discouragement and his feelings were hurt, but he always came around the next day to try and get her to smile.

He was someone who just would not give up, no matter how much you hurt him, both mentally and physically. He would just pick himself up, brush himself off and try again, only to be pushed down again.

I had never thought that in his past he was not accepted for who he was. It was not his fault that he was green, with elfish-ears and canine-teeth! Those were mere side effects, the least of his worries-he could have died and yet the children in Africa treated him differently.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Everyone always said that it was never too late to change your future and try to forget your past, but they were wrong. I know that now, from my own experience.

You cannot run from your past and forget it. You cannot change your future entirely with such a horrid past, but you can always try, just like Raven had.

Our followers always said that Beast Boy was the weakest of us, but I know that they are wrong. He was not the weakest of us-sure, he was indeed the smallest, but his heart, courage and determination was stronger than all of us combined. He may look scrawny and unfit for battle, but he fought just as fiercely as all of us-save for when Terra first came back after betraying us.

But who could blame him-he thought he was in love, which I must add is a most joyous thing to experience!

He was the one who saved us from the Brotherhood of Evil though; his quick-witted mind and sharp senses saved all the Titans from extinction. He proved that he was stronger than he looked that day, rescuing us all from a cold and cruel fate of becoming ice sculptures-ugh!

I breathe in sharply through my nose, opening my emerald eyes slowly. Nothing has changed; everything will be different now that he is gone. There is nothing good to the fact that he will no longer join us in the 'games of video,' or the 'bickering over tofu and meat from the breaking of the fast to dinner,' or anything else, for the matter.

He was such a good person. I was certain that he would not die until much later in his life, especially since I saw him when I traveled twenty years into the future and saw him with the 'head of baldness,' and his slight chubbiness, in a zoo where he performed many things, only to have obnoxious children throw stuff at him.

I sigh at all these thoughts, wringing my hands out before me slowly. I bow my head lower, my tears falling off of my face towards the soft earth below. I do not care about the fact that I am crying, for it is the first stage in 'the grieving.'

I have eaten many 'puddings of sadness,' and have made another one, which Robin, Raven and Cyborg are currently feasting upon. It does not help much to me though, at least not as much as I hoped it would have.

I rub my eyes slowly, sniffing as I do so. My eyes trace over the words engraved onto the carefully carved rock before me.

_Garfield 'Beast Boy' Mark Logan_

_A joker hiding a dangerous past_

_A brother, friend, and loved one_

_A Teen Titan_

I shudder at the thought of death, especially at the thought that someday I too will join him in a hole in the ground, where I will supposedly go to a place called Heaven, or if I am truly bad, I will go to Hell, where Raven's father rules his domain. I hope that Beast Boy goes to Heaven-if there truly is a place as such-and not Hell.

I guess I will never truly know this until I die and see if there is a Heaven and Hell, and if he is in either of them. Until then I will remain here on Earth with my friends and family, waiting for that dreadful day that I pray will not come soon.

As I think of this, memories of Beast Boy flash through my mind, vivid images, and recent encounters.

Flash Back:

"_No one likes me, Star; I'm better off dead," Beast Boy murmured, looking away from me._

_I shake my head slowly, placing a hand gently on his shoulder in a comforting manner. How his words hurt me deeply, affecting me to my very core._

"_Now, that is not true, Beast Boy; _everyone _likes you," I say defensively._

_He looks up at me, his emerald eyes emotionless. It looks as if he's lost all the fight in him and that he's lost all the life within. I cannot read them at all, but the lively spark has died._

"_Everyone likes _you, _Star, not me. I can't even talk to Raven without her throwing me out a window, or smashing me into a wall, or yelling at me."_

_His voice is quite sad and depressed and I feel a wave of sympathy for him. It is as if his soul is breaking, along with his mind, his sanity slowly slipping._

"_Raven says she only does it because you annoy her consistently and even when she asks you to stop you refuse," I answer._

"_Yeah, but can you help it if you're trying to make her happy?" he inquires, his voice firm._

_Yet through all that I can hear his pain-no, I can _feel _his pain, his heartbreak. He had told me that he had 'the crush' for Raven and at first I thought that he had wanted to crush her, but after explaining it to me, I understood. And now I can tell how much her 'cruelty'-as he puts it-affects him deep inside. It tears him apart day in, day out, giving him no freedom whatsoever._

"_No, but that is no reason to want to die," I answer._

"_My life is worthless."_

"_Your life is not worthless; besides, I'm sure that she feels the same way, but she just doesn't express it."_

"_Yeah, so instead she literally kills me."_

_He shakes his head, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes._

"_It will be all right, Beast Boy."_

"_No, Star, it won't," he snaps, brushing my hand away._

_Hurt at his actions, I lower my eyes, but continue anyways._

"_It is never too late to change the future," I whisper._

"_What good is the future if your past is horrid?"_

_He clenches his fists and grinds his teeth together as he storms away from me, disappearing out of my room and leaving me alone. I lower myself onto my bed, wringing my hands together._

_Is life truly not living if you're in his shoes?_

End Flash Back:

I remember telling him that everything would be all right and that he could change whatever he wanted, but nothing had worked out. My words had been a lie to him, a lie to myself too.

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

I bury my head in my hands, crying even faster again. I had lied to him just before he died. I had told him that everything would be all right and everything had not been all right. He had died on us, leaving us alone without him. Our friend, our brother, gone forever, stripped from us.

My sobs increase, my tears streaming down my face faster, dampening my slightly orange hands, but I do not care. Why should you care about crying out your soul if you lied to your newly deceased brother?

This sorrow that I feel is almost overwhelming, even if the others are almost over his death-it has been two months now. They say that I should move on, not live in the past, but how can I if my brother is gone forever?

The memories are killing me inside and out now, demanding to be replayed, whether they are good or not. They will not cease their crazed rampage and I slowly give in.

Flash Back:

_I knock slowly on the door labeled 'Beast Boy' in big, bold letters. I hover silently, waiting for the door to open, or for him to tell me to enter._

_His quiet voice was almost inaudible, but I heard it slightly._

"_Come in, Star."_

_I open his door, drifting in and closing it behind me. I float over to where he is sitting on his top bunk and I note that his room is for once clean, rid of dirty, disgusting laundry, old, rotting and moldy food, any garbage strewn around and his bed is made. This surprises and puzzles me, but I continue to progress towards him._

_He is slumped over on his bed, his back to me. I look over his shoulder as I near, regarding the picture in his hands. It is of a young, blonde boy with big, beautiful and innocent blue eyes and a fair complexion. I wonder where he got it from and who exactly the boy is, and so I voice my questions._

"_Where did you get that picture and who is that boy?" I inquire._

_He sighs, looking at me slowly._

"_You're looking at him."_

_I gasp, stunned at this._

"_You are the boy in the picture?" I say breathlessly._

_He nods slowly, looking away from me._

"_Yeah, funny, huh, at how looks can alter who someone is," he murmurs._

"_Your looks have altered you?"_

_His words confuse me greatly and I need answers._

"_Yeah, they did. When I was Garfield, I couldn't change into animals and I wasn't a jokester, but I became Beast Boy and I shape shift and play pranks on unsuspecting victims."_

_He shrugs slowly, breathing in deeply._

"_You were named after the fat, orange cat?"_

_He whips around, glaring bitterly at me, making me flinch. I have never seen him so angry, especially towards me._

"_I-I am sorry, Beast Boy," I answer apologetically before he can even speak._

_His body loosens and he looks away sharply, nodding slowly._

"_I'm sorry too, Star; I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for my mistake of telling you my real name."_

_He forces a fake chuckle._

"_I'll never be him again, though."_

_He tosses the picture down to the floor._

"_But if you were him, then we never would have met you. I am glad you became Beast Boy," I answer._

"_Thanks."_

_I can sense his discomfort, and so I float towards the door._

"_Just remember that even if you can't change the past, you can change the future," I say, disappearing through the door._

End Flash Back:

Even though Garfield had been cute, adorable and sweet, I must admit that I like Beast Boy much better. Besides, I do not even know what young Garfield had of been like back then, but I do not care. Garfield is forever gone and has now taken Beast Boy down with him.

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

Questions arose within me as I think about Garfield and Beast Boy, comparing the two from images. I most admit they do look similar, but of course, how can I truly tell if one is much younger-about five, I suppose-than the normal-normal for me-one.

How did Beast Boy's skin, eye colour and hair colour change from fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair? How did he gain his shape shifting abilities if before he was just a mere, average boy? And where did he live before he moved to Jump City?

I have never seen such a place as the one in the background and it looks nothing like Jump City, so where was it? He must have lived there when he was younger, or perhaps he was doing 'the vacationing' like many families do in a tropical, foreign place.

I muse over these questions before I remember what I am doing and why I am here before his tombstone, his final resting place and I begin to cry again after my salty tears had already dried up.

"I am sorry, Beast Boy; I have failed you," I ball.

I collapse onto my knees from my standing position, not caring about the sharp, small stones that I have fallen upon. They tore through my flesh, drawing blood, some sticking into my skin, but I was oblivious to it all through my pain, sorrow and suffering.

I have heard of the expression 'sing your sorrow' before, but I cannot see how 'singing the sorrow' will make me feel any better. Should it not make me feel even worse by expressing my emotions? How I feel currently and how I felt through the entire thing and time?

I see not how 'singing the sorrow' will ease my pain and suffering. But maybe I can make up my own little fantasy and everything will be all right. Maybe I can live away my pain in my dreams, being rid of them forever.

I will never know until I try and currently I do not feel like trying to do that at all, or even attempting anything really. I just want to stay here forever, apologizing continuously for all my lies I had spoken to him, for hurting him-if I ever did; that I am unsure-and for all of my other sins.

I do know something though from sitting here; he will never come back and there is no such thing as zombies, or anything that rises from the dead. Once you are dead, you are dead forever, end of story. There is nothing to bring you back, no spells, and no nothing. Everything will always fail.

Flash Back:

_Beast Boy sat alone on the couch in the common room, sighing slowly. His eyes were closed and the television was not on, nor were any video games on. It was an unusual sight to behold, Beast Boy sitting silent on the couch with the remote on the table before him._

_I drifted up towards the back of the couch; I wondered why he was up so early. Robin was in the training room, Raven was meditating on the roof and Cyborg was working on his T-car. This was all normally done before Beast Boy was awake, but today was different._

_I decided it must be from what he was thinking before and so I went to comfort him._

"_Beast Boy," I murmured softly as I sat down beside him on the couch._

_He nodded a curt reply, answering with a sharp: "Hello, Star."_

"_Does something trouble you, friend?" I inquired._

"_Starfire, you know exactly what's wrong," he muttered hoarsely._

_I was taken aback by his sharp comment, but I shrugged it off, putting it behind me._

'_It's just because of what he is feeling, that is all,' I thought._

"_Oh, yes, _that _thing," I answered._

"_You haven't told anybody, have you?"_

_His tone was accusing and his hard gaze was now focused entirely on me, his eyes opened for the first time now. I kept my composure, shaking my head slowly._

"_No, I have not; do you wish for me to though?" I questioned._

"_No."_

_I looked down at my hands that had wrung themselves in my lap._

"_Is there anything that you want to talk about? I am your friend and I am open to whatever it is you need to say," I offered._

"_No."_

_I blinked. _

'_Are his entire yes no answers going to be answered with 'no?'' I asked myself mentally, meeting his gaze._

"_You should tell Robin; depression is something that _needs _to be dealt with," I suggested thoughtfully._

_He glared at me and I flinched slightly._

"_I am not telling _anyone. _It was one thing to tell you, but that is all!" he snapped, rising to his feet and storming away sharply._

_I bow my head, ashamed of myself._

"_Sorry," I muttered._

End Flash Back:

He had denied what he truly felt to uphold his own pride. He had held back what he truly felt so that I wouldn't worry too much. I wondered whether or not he was doing it because he thought it was for the best, or if he just felt like it.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

I shake my head, fresh tears now falling like rivers down my face. This pain I feel is undeniable; I cannot hide it one bit. It shows deeply, affecting me to my very soul.

To the people of Jump City, to the villains and Teen Titans, along with heroes alike, Beast Boy was a great hero that helped to defeat the villains and protect Jump City. And from him, I learned something essential.

'No matter how small you how, how weak you look, or are, if you have a big enough heart and determination, you can concur all that stands in your way, defeat your enemies and manage everything that stands on your shoulders.'

Indeed, he did get over his depression, but it took a lot to convince him that everything would be all right and that he didn't need to hide anymore, that he could express himself freely again. I persuaded him to go back to his normal self and his sloppy moves in battle faded away into the darkness of the past.

He was no longer lonely, miserable and dark, but blissful, joyous and lively. I knew that the spark within him had never died, it just need a little flare to get it moving, burning like the roaring fire it could be and decided to be.

Flash Back:

"_Beast Boy, please let me enter," I said as I stood outside his closed door._

_There was a sigh from behind it before I heard feet shuffling towards it. It slid open to reveal the green changeling, his hair a mess and his clothes bedraggled._

'_What have you done to yourself?' I wanted to ask, but I kept it hidden beneath my innocent and concerned smile._

_I waited to be let in, but soon released he wasn't going to offer anything. He had done what he felt was necessary-open the door and show his face to me-but that wasn't enough for me._

"_You look… different," I managed as I looked fully at his attire._

_He wasn't in his normal uniform, but in a black T-shirt and dark jeans that were faded at the bottom. A black belt with red flames on it held his pants up so they wouldn't fall down, since they were too large._

_He nodded slowly at my comment, but said nothing._

"_I've never seen you in anything other than your uniform," I continued._

"_I've never really worn anything other than my uniform after…"_

_He stopped, refusing to say more and so I did not pursue him for more answers. Instead I just nodded thoughtfully, accepting his answer._

"_It is all right, Beast Boy; you need not say more," I answered. "But that is not what I am here for."_

_He looked up at me, his unwavering gaze silent, emerald eyes reserved. I cleared my throat._

"_You must snap out of it, friend," I said._

"_Snap outta what?"_

"_Your depression, your reservation. It is unhealthy and unnatural to keep your emotions concealed all the time like this."_

_He shrugged._

"_Raven does it all the time."_

"_But Raven is different than you. You are a mortal-a human-being-and she is a half-demon."_

"_How does that change anything?"_

"_Beast Boy, we are all worried about you, including Raven!"_

_His gaze hardened and he stiffened._

"_You told them?"_

"_They are not dense, Beast Boy. They see, they listen, they understand."_

_He closed his eyes._

"_Please, do it for us, be selfless like you used to be."_

"Used to be_?"_

_His eyes snapped open and he continued to glare at me._

"_Yes, _used to be. _You are very self-centered and selfish currently, ignoring everybody and hiding within yourself. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for us."_

_His gaze softened and he nodded slowly._

"_I'm sorry, Star."_

"_Do not be. Do not apologize to us, but forgive yourself and come back."_

_I nodded slowly before drifting down the hallway._

End Flash Back:

And those words _did _work upon him like a charm, snapping him from his trance. He got enough sense from those words to return to normal, expressing his emotions and coming out of his depression. He returned to annoying Raven and she was a little less harsh upon him after what happened to him.

But that life-that world-will never return. We have lost it forever to the darkness and coldness of death.

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

I close my eyes to try and shut out the sight of his grave. Maybe, just maybe, if I try hard enough, if I dream hard enough, if I think hard enough, this will all turn around to be a bad, horrid nightmare that I will wake up from and he will be sitting in the common room, playing video games.

But this pain is real and I know this is not a fantasy, but reality. We have lost what is now lost forever and we cannot get it back.

Flash Back:

_Beast Boy lay panting on a cot in the medical bay, beads of sweat dripping down his paled face. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the image of my friend in pain, suffering from the sickness, the disease that had affected him since he was five. Tears began to fall down my orange face and I broke down and cried._

_Robin comforted me as best as he could, but Beast Boy's wails penetrated my wall of defense. I could not bring a halt to my sobs and I forced my eyes open to regard my friend._

_His lively, emerald eyes were flooded with pain, agony and loneliness. I had no idea what he was feeling like, but I guessed at it._

_It must be horrible to be suffering from a disease you thought you were rid of since you were five. A disease that your animal DNA injected within you would stop._

"_Robin, what is wrong with Beast Boy?" I managed through my whimpers and cries._

"_He's sick, Star," he answered soothingly._

"_With what?" I inquired._

"_That doesn't matter."_

"_Will he be all right?"_

_I saw Robin's face tighten and his mask narrowed. I could tell he was fighting back the tears that threatened to drop._

"_I'm not sure, Star."_

_With this I had another breakdown, my sobs growing louder. I felt Robin leave me and I shivered, only to be comforted by Raven._

"_Don't worry, Star, Beast Boy will be fine. He's been through worse than this."_

_Her monotone voice reached out to me._

'_Is she lying to make me feel better, or is she telling me the truth?' I asked myself, but I could not find an answer._

_I opened my eyes, blinking fiercely._

"_Do you mean it?"_

_She regarded me calmly. Her amethyst eyes and features gave nothing away and I cursed her power in controlling her body language. Finally she nodded._

"_I do."_

End Flash Back:

Now I realize that either she was truly lying to me, or she truly believed that Beast Boy would make it through. Whatever it is, her words were wrong and she was wrong to tell me them. It only heightened my hopes, only to have them crash back down to Earth cruelly.

I faintly feel the presence of another behind me and slowly I look behind me with my eyes, not wanting them to know I was watching them.

Raven stood silent, her cloak blowing in the wind as she looked from his tombstone to me. Her amethyst eyes met mine and I immediately looked away, blinking fiercely to try and hide my tears.

She steps up beside me, her amethyst eyes fixated on the tombstone.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs and I am unsure of whether or not she speaks to me, or to Beast Boy.

Sharply she moves her gaze to me, but it is sympathetic and has a hint of concern to it, but it fades away so she holds the idea of being expressionless.

I almost flinch as her hand carefully rests on my shoulder in a comforting manner. Apart from me, I am certain she misses him the most.

Slowly her hand retracts and she disappears, leaving me alone, her words ringing in my head.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

As I regard his tombstone, thoughts flood through my pained mind.

_He belonged just as much as any of us do, _I thought. _I never expected him to do this to us, leave us alone._

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of these nagging, cruel thoughts. He never meant to hurt us, any single one of us! He just wanted the best for us all, putting himself last. He was always so selfless, so kind.

Why did he have to leave us so? Why did Fate decide it was time for him to leave us all? Why did Fate not take us with him? Why leave us here without our friend, our brother?

Flash Back:

_People fully dressed in black sat silent in the pews, tears running down many people's faces. The church was silent apart from the soft, comforting voice of the priest as he spoke of Beast Boy._

_He was gone, forever gone, never to return to us. He left us abruptly one night; the sickness had murdered him, but not before it had driven his happiness away. He had died afraid, cold and-to him-alone._

_He had felt as though his friends and family had left him to fight the sickness alone. It had taken away his sanity, making him feel different, as if he had never belonged to them. It made him think differently._

_He had thought that when he joined the Doom Patrol he would not have to look back upon his past, that he was safe forever. He had thought that the disease was gone forever, eliminated by the animal DNA._

_But it had found a way to evade his immune system and destroy him inside out._

_The sound of footsteps aroused me from my trance and I blinked to clear my blurred vision, gazing at Cyborg, whom had replaced the priest._

'_I do not wish to say anything about Beast Boy. It will bring back much to many memories and I fear that I might say something that he will then look upon me with disdain and disgust,' I thought, fearing the worst._

_I barely listened to the others and when it was finally my turn, I moved up there as if I was in a dream. I spoke slowly, trying not to breakdown right then and there before many people, trying to talk about all the good times he and I had spent together, avoiding any bumps in the road, or anything I did not wish to talk about._

_I finished and breathed out a sigh of relief, taking my seat again in the pew beside Raven. She was expressionless, with no tears running down her face. I wondered whether or not she really cared._

_After more words from the priest, I followed behind Cyborg and Robin numbly, who carried Beast Boy's casket to the T-car, where we would bury him near the tower. He deserved to have a final resting place near a place he had had many joyous experiences and I refused to let him lie in a graveyard._

_To me, the tower was a much more suitable place for him._

_And so we made our way back to the tower, stopping near the freshly dug grave. Robin and Cyborg lowered the oak casket into the ground before we piled dirt on top of it. I placed the large bouquet of flowers on top of his grave, just before his tombstone and we stood silent, each mourning our friend._

_Our heads were bowed and our eyes were closed, so I could not tell if I was the only one crying-I was certain I was not._

_Robin aroused us all, leading us away back to the tower._

End Flash Back:

I stand slowly, my blood running down my legs from the rocks that I brush off now numbly. My tears have finally come to a halt and I rub the remnants away from my face, bowing my head like I did on the day of his memorial.

I wring my hands out before me, closing my eyes slowly. I will remember the good memories-I must-and I will forgive any mishaps. He was my friend, my brother and I will always miss him, no matter how much I want to hide it.

He deserves to be forgiven for any wrong deeds he has ever done, and I open my eyes carefully.

"I guess this is the parting you wanted so badly. So I know I must finally say farewell forever to you, my friend, brother and teammate. May you rest forever in peace, where you shall never be harmed again. May you forgive me for anything wrong I have ever done. May you rest eternally forever in peace-in death-where someday I shall join you, my friend," I murmur before I turn away.

No matter what happens, I will always remember him.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_


End file.
